The Night Calls To Me
by tmofkeri
Summary: Jehan finds a new boyfriend, Courfeyrac doesn't approve, Grantaire is still trying to reach Enjolras and Montparnasse shows up. When things are bad they only get worse, and when somebody is kidnapped it is up to everyone to piece together what happened in time to save him. Or to at least find him. Dark themes throughout.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" he whispered softly against the other man's neck. His body curled up to the other one that wrapped a firm arm around his small body.

"I know" he said quietly, his voice filled with the emotion he wanted to hear. Emotion comes from love just as it comes from pain, the pain of knowing what he had to do and what would happen. But he did not tolerate pain. He was the sort to laugh at his pain and ignore its existence, focus instead on others pain, that's what he liked. Isn't it?

* * *

The Musain was bustling with the lives of young men forced into proximity with one another in a sort of friendship. Enjolras was impatiently pacing in a rage as he roared about whatever issue it was that struck him that week. Courfeyrac wasn't paying attention. He was watching young Jehan, the beautiful poet seated next to him as he twisted a flower between his fingers and watched it with a nervousness he rarely used. Usually he would be watching Enjolras with the love he gave all of his friends, but instead something was wrong. Courfeyrac nudged him, forcing the poet to look at him. His eyes were scared, yet.. they contained something new. A sparkle. Courfeyrac felt his breath hitch as he thought of the possibility staring him down- after months of pining after the poet, the poet finally had a sparkle to give back to Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac smiled contently- surely Jehan was just nervous because the feelings wouldn't be returned. But he had no reason to fear.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Courfeyrac whispered, careful not to disturb Enjolras.

"I.." Jehan blushed and looked down at the flower. "Something happened."

_You fell for me_ Courfeyrac smiled at what he knew would be Jehan's revelation. "Would you like to talk about it?" Courfeyrac smiled encouringly.

"Can it stay between the two of us?" Jehan gave him _that_ smile, the perfect one that reached his eyes, that sang to Courfeyrac, and it took all of his self control no to grab his little poet.

"Of course" Courfeyrac whispered.

"I.. " again, that cute little blush as he glanced down, "I have a boyfriend. We..its been a month"

A boyfriend.

For a month.

He never said anything.

No.

It wasn't about Courfeyrac.

It was about

"A boyfriend?" Courfeyrac hissed, all hints of happiness gone in a second.

"Yes, please keep your voice down" Jehan urged quietly.

"You. You have a boyfriend." Courfeyrac's voice gradually rose to hysterics as he came to grips with this new reality. "FOR A MONTH?"

"Courfeyrac!" Jehan hissed, but the damage was done. All of the young men were staring at the two, at Courfeyrac's pained expression as he stood and Jehan's nervous glances around the room.

"Courfeyrac!" Enjolras echoed angrily, but he was silenced by the other men questioning Jehan. Courfeyrac stalked away angrily, out the door and to the nearest bar with whores he could find.


	2. Chapter 2

"When did this happen?" Grantaire was the first to ask an actual question.

Jehan smiled.

"We met a little over a month ago, we've officially been together for a month" he quickly forgot about Courfeyrac's unusual reaction. "He's been begging me to tell you guys because he really wants to meet you all."

"Of course we would like to meet him too" Combeferre offered, and soon everyone was plaguing him with questions about the mysterious man that kidnapped his heart.

When the petty talk had finally fnished, or at least paused, Enjolras offered his first words about the boyfriend.

"Bring him on Friday" Then he left, as the others resumed fawning over Jehan.

Grantaire watched the leader leave painfully. As much as he would like to hear about Jehan's relationship, he silently excused himself and chased after the leader.

"Enjolras!" he yelped, running to catch up. The man froze, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry! Can't we just talk?!" Grantaire had finally reached him and was gripping his arms.

"I'm done with him! Okay? No more weed I promise! No more drunk sex! Please, forgive me!"

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "I gave you a chance. You screwed it up. And Montparnasse, of all the fucking people! Why him?!"

"He's the only person I had left of my old life. I gave up that life when I came here, came to you. I made a mistake. But its been a week and-"

"YOU SAW HIM LAST WEEK!" Enjolras roared.

"Not anymore! I promise! I needed to buy, and he said that he wouldn't give it to me unles I-I" he paused, giving Enjolras _that_ look that Enjolras knew too well. "B-but he says he has a new girl and he didn't want to go all the way, we didn't! I-it was only a job, I swear!"

Enjolras shook his head and stalked away.

"Please, Enjolras!" Grantaire called after him. Enjolras was gone.

Grantaire sulked and, rather than let himself feel the pain Enjolras always bestowed upon him, called Courfeyrac quickly and agreed to meet him at their favorite bar. At least they could share in their pain of broken hearts.

* * *

"Mmm" he moaned softly as he woke. It was the middle of the night and he was cold. His heater was currently standing, slipping into a pair of jeans. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, still caught in the web of sleep.

"My friend called and he needs some help. I'll be back shortly" he kissed his forehead, right where his blond hair met his soft skin. "Go back to sleep."

He did.

* * *

_**Sorry its kinda slow in the beginning! Give me like two more chapters and it'll pick up! Please review, critique, criticize, leave some sort of something I can read to improve!Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
